Mind Games
by EveZoz
Summary: The Lowlander has played tricks to S.T.O.R.M many times. Now, it's time for Charlemagne to take revenge with some mind games...
1. Fly on the wall

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**So, as promised here's my multi-chaptered story! Before, you start reading you must know that Lakota1172 gave me the idea of Jinja and Dax getting trapped by S.T.O.R.M so credits to her **

**REVIEW!**

**-EvelinK**

CHAPTER ONE: FLY ON THE WALL

If anyone could be as quiet as a small fly on the wall, would see Commandant Marshal Charlemagne walking slowly in circles through her personal office. On her wooden desk was laid a file of all members of Core-Tech team; picture, name, age, facts and weaknesses.

All of them had much vulnerability. Well, especially Bren. She was calmly checking them when she saw Dax's piece of paper.

_Weaknesses: None_

"Zhat little punk" she growled under her teeth "he played his game and made fun of me in front of my face"

She started thinking of all the tortures she had pulled at her prisoners. Shall she remove his eyelashes one by one or shall she snuff out cigarettes on his bare skin? No, this would be useless; he could survive any physical injury…

Her edgy presence made for the files which she started to observe thoroughly "I need zo knock him zo zhe point vhere he hurts…"

"But vhat? Vhat could possibly zouch a ghastly scamp like him?" she collapsed in her comfortable, majestic armchair and looked at the mess she had created, when her sight stopped in Jinja's file.

She smiled mischievously and pressed a small red button which gave her direct communication with any of her commandants.

"Commander Zrey, in my office, now!"

After a few moments, a tall black-haired man entered the room furiously.

"At your orders!"

"I need you zo locate Chase and his zeam and prepare a group of elite soldiers."

The Commander stared at Charlemagne with a puzzled look and she sneered angrily.

"Did I make you a Commander for your dazzling eyes, Zrey?"

"N-no ma'am" he muttered

"Zhen prove it!" she snapped and the man lifted his chin

"Yes ma'am"

Then, the fly on the wall would see him leaving and Charlemagne taking Dax's picture in her hand. With her perfectly manicured red nails, she scratched his face and smiled evilly at her new plan.

"You are going zo get zaught a lesson, Lowlander"


	2. I promise

**A/N: Ok, so many of you wonder how did Charlemagne know about Dax's interest in Jinja. Well, I thought that since she heard him call her Princess, she may have realized that he liked her. I know it sounds crazy but, hey, S.T.O.R.M is a pretty evil organization.**

**Or else I think it is….**

**Well ignore my mistake in the script and enjoy the chapter **

CHAPTER TWO: I PROMISE

The Core-Tech team had camped in a clump near a small river. The sky was clear and the forest was completely quiet. It seemed like a truly perfect place to sleep for the night.

Bren was having a bad dream and was clumsily changing sides in his sleeping bag. Beyal and Dax were sleeping peacefully, lulled by the relaxing sound of the water. Chase was supposed to stay awaken in case someone comes but failed terribly at doing it.

The only member of the team who couldn't sleep was Jinja. She had a bad feeling that didn't let her calm down; a voice inside her kept telling her that something would go wrong soon.

Her eyes were finally starting to close when she heard a strange noise coming from the woods. She curiously gotten up and started walking to where she thought the source of it was. After a few seconds, she had arrived at a small glade.

"Hello?" she hesitantly asked "Is anyone here?"

Before she could fully understand what was happening, four S.T.O.R.M soldiers attacked her and paralyzed her with an electric shock machine.

They followed her traces and reached to the place where her team was. Chase woke up just in time and managed to drag Bren and Beyal with him. Unfortunately, Dax was left behind and got shocked as well.

A huge hovercraft appeared in the sky and the soft breeze turned into a severe gale. Jinja and Dax were cluttered up and transferred to S.T.O.R.M's nearest training center.

Jinja woke up in a small grey room, wearing an old suit like the ones they give to prisoners. No matter how badly she tried, she couldn't remember neither what that place was nor how she came there. She started knocking the door with all her strength and will.

"Where am I? I demand you to let me go NOW!"

She continued for hours and hours until she was out of power. Two tall men in a black army suits opened the door and grabbed Jinja's arms.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Hush! Commandant Marshal Charlemagne wants to talk to you" the man on her left replied

"Charlemagne? But why-"

"HE SAID HUSH!" the man on her right growled and led her to a big office.

The walls were cracked and the only furniture it had was a wooden black desk with a big red armchair. And on it sat Charlemagne herself.

"Thank you. You can leave now" she told the men gracefully and they obeyed. Then, she walked slowly around Jinja and corrected her posture with her rail.

"What do you want from me?" the young girl asked, who was starting to get annoyed with all those checks Commandant did on her

"I vant you to join our organization" she stiffly said

"Me? S.T.O.R.M? Hell no!"

"You, young lady, are going to save millions of lives!"

"And why do you want ME specifically?"

Charlemagne cleared her throat and thought about her answer for a moment. She knew that she couldn't tell her that the only reason they called her to join them was because she was the only thing Dax actually cared about. It would destroy her marvelous plan.

"You have all the qualifications; physical condition, survival skills, knowledge. Am I right?"

"You are" Jinja ensured her "But there is no way you are going to convince me to come with you"

The blonde woman walked to her desk and pressed the red button on it "Bring him inside"

At the exact moment, two soldiers came in the room dragging a handcuffed Dax with them.

"Dax" Jinja whispered and turned to the Commandant "What are you going to do with him?"

"More important, is vhat are YOU going to do for ME"

"Y-you don't scare me" she said as bravely as she could and a small smile cracked at the corner of Charlemagne's lips.

"Oh really?"

She took a leather whip in her hands and with a fast move, she hit Dax's back.

"NO! STOP!" Jinja cried but the two soldiers stopped her

"Vill you join S.T.O.R.M?"

"I-I…"

Charlemagne raised the whip and hit Dax again-this time stronger. Jinja was staring in shock at the horrified look on his face and his bad bleeding back.

"FINE! I'll do anything you want-anything. Just don't hurt him, please"

The Commandant nodded at the soldiers "Smart girl. Gentlemen"

They cruelly took her out of the office while she cried with all her heart: "Dax, have courage! I'll save you! I promise!"

They pushed her back into the grey room and slammed the door. She fell in her knees and rested her body on her two trembling arms as tears fell off her face.

"I promise"


	3. Pawn

CHAPTER THREE: PAWN

"Come on, get up! You have personal training to do"

These were the first ten words Jinja heard this morning. She had cried herself to sleep at a corner of the room.

A group of soldiers accompanied her to a big Area where the training courses were held. She saw S.T.O.R.M soldiers exercising, taking intelligence tests and practicing on how to pilot hovercrafts.

She entered a room with the name B6 where she saw Commandant Charlemagne offering her a seat. Jinja confidently stood next to her, determined to learn more of what was happening around her.

"What am I going to do? I already know how to run, climb, drive and my IQ is one million times bigger than those moron's "

"Even though you are already perfectly skilled to be an elite soldier, I think I have a solution that vill benefit us both"

"I'm listening" she said with narrowed eyes

"Since you are a charming young lady, people of the vorld vill believe everything you say easily"

"You mean you want me to…lie to people?"

"I guess you can tell it that vay too… Vhen there is a Monsuno attack, ve vill show people a video of you telling everyone it vas a simple gas leak for example"

She found it slightly difficult to understand what the Commandant was saying due to her accent, but Jinja understood what she had to do. Lying to people every time they saw Monsunos; playing their governmental game.

"And why is this going to benefit ME?"

"If you do what I want, your little friend won't die. As simple as that"

Jinja would laugh if she had the strength to. Taking people's lives was plain SIMPLE? Seeing them die was something she was used to? Hiding from the public a secret as big as that of Monsunos?

"You vill have a preparation team. Ve start shooting this afternoon. Now leave."

She obeyed and left a room, feeling a wreck. S.T.O.R.M had just managed to make her a pawn in their little chess game…


	4. Preparation, filming and eavesdropping

**A/N: Ooops! I accidentally uploaded a wrong chapter! Thanks EbonyIvory for telling me! Anyways, enjoy the tight one:)**

CHAPTER FOUR: PREPARATION, FILMING AND EAVESDROPPING

Jinja entered in what was called the "Preparation Room"

A group of four people welcomed her warmly at S.T.O.R.M and informed her that they were her stylists.

Then, they told her to take off her clothes. She felt weird at the suggestion; the only person who has seen her completely naked was herself and her parents. But on a second thought, a shiver went through her body at the consequences if she reacted.

Gloria, a woman with blue spiky hair and a tattoo of a tiger on her arm, instructed her to spin around in circles and checked her from head to toe.

"We can work with that" the oldest one, Flora, said and left the room. She returned with a bunch of fabrics, needles, bobby pins and other sewing tools in her hands.

Ted, the only man in the group, weighed her and measured her height and waist perimeter.

"The perfect analogies" he commented and they immediately started working

After what seemed about three hours, the stylists finally allowed her to see herself on the mirror.

Jinja was left speechless of her appearance. She was wearing a short dark blue coat with a white shirt inside and dark blue jeans. Her hair was caught up on a bun with two curls falling on each side of her face.

She looked strong, smart, confident and wise.

Bella, a young girl with red hair and stunningly green eyes, held her hands and whispered:

"We didn't have to do much. You looked amazing anyways"

Jinja smiled at her and thanked her stylists for their time. She looked at her wristwatch-they let her keep it- and hurriedly directed towards the "Filming Area"

The director gave her the script and explained what she had to do. It turned out that she was going to be something like a news teller, but only for incidents that S.T.O.R.M was included in. She read what was written in the piece of paper that she was holding.

_Hello everyone, I am Jinja. And I'm going to be responsible for your information at any times, so you will have the most carefree time you've ever had. The soldiers in the horrifying gas leak accident, who were considered to be dead, are found alive. STORM organization won't stop trying until it makes sure the problem is solved, and so am I. Goodnight._

Everyone around her checked to see if everything was set and Jinja thought that they were acting a little bit too stressed. She shook her head at the thought that actually nothing or anyone on S.T.O.R.M was normal. Not even her.

The director told Jinja to go ask Charlemagne if they could start filming. She walked through the hallways which looked like a labyrinth but stopped outside the office when she heard the Commandant talking with Trey.

"How working as a news teller will help us tricking Suno's son?"

"The script I've vritten is precise, Trey"

"Ma'am I've read it. And I still don't understand how it is going to help us"

"If you looked more carefully, you vould see that inside the sentences are the vords I need her to say. Listen, Trey:

Hello everyone, I AM Jinja. AND I'M GOING TO be responsible FOR YOUR INFORMATION at any times, so YOU VILL HAVE THE MOST carefree TIME YOU'VE EVER HAD. The soldiers in the HORRIFYING gas leak accident, vho vere considered to be DEAD, ARE FOUND ALIVE. S.T.O.R.M organization VON'T STOP TRYING UNTIL it MAKES SURE the problem is solved, AND SO AM I. Goodnight"

"And?"

"If you cut some words, you vill hear her say:

For your information, I am alive. And I'm going to make sure you vill have the most horrifying time you've ever had. S.T.O.R.M von't stop trying until you are found dead, and so am I"

They both laughed evilly for a moment when Jinja stormed in the room and angrily hit her hand on the desk.

"So you LIED TO ME!"

"You eavesdropped?"

"I'm glad I did! And how would you EVER think I'm going to tell those things to my friends?"

"Remember the little agreement ve did"

"I don't give a crag about our 'agreement'!"

"Vatch your mouth young lady!"

"Who do you think you are? My mother?"

"That's it! You are going to get taught a lesson you vill hardly forget for the rest of your life!"

"I really want to see you TRY!"

Charlemagne hit the red button and growled: "Code 77! I vant direct contact vith the Lowlander by Camera 3, immediately! And get me some soldiers in my office!"

A group of soldiers entered the room and immobilized Jinja. They carried her to an empty white room and tied her up on a chair. The only thing she could see was a giant flat TV on the wall.

No one could prepare Jinja for what she was about to see…


	5. Blood on the tiles

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating so soon but I'm pretty busy as always :) Oh, and lisa, unfortunately I'm not from US so I don't know the exact time the new episodes are up. All I know is that they are aired on nickelodeon and you can watch them online on: .com**

**I hope I helped :) Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FIVE: BLOOD ON THE TILES

Jinja tried to release herself from the silver chains that were surrounding her body like a python, but had no luck. Suddenly, the blank screen showed Dax, sitting tied up in an empty room just like Jinja, with the only difference that a muscular soldier was standing a few cm away.

Charlemagne's ragged voice was heard from the speakers; it felt like it was excoriating her whole existence.

"Zhat's for eavesdropping"

The soldier raised his hand and violently slammed Dax on the face.

"Zhat's for bad language"

The soldier kicked Dax on his legs with S.T.O.R.M's rough black boots.

Jinja was looking completely horrified at Dax's tortures. She wanted to cry, shout, scream and make everything stop by she couldn't feel her body from the shock.

The camera pointed at the floor and she couldn't see him anymore. But nothing was over yet.

"And zhat's for disobeying my rules!"

A loud 'BANG' pierced her ears and splinters of blood painted the white tiles of the room where Dax and the soldier were.

Jinja felt like the ground was drifting apart, she couldn't see, hear nor feel. Her eyes were stuck on the screen and some soldiers untied her to let her go. She was dragged back in the "Filming Area", since she had received the message Charlemagne sent her.

Another mistake and Dax would be dead.


	6. Dealing with the consequences

CHAPTER SIX: DEALING WITH THE CONSEQUENCES

"All you have to do is read the script I gave you" the director instructed her calmly but Jinja was filled up with all this hypocrisy.

"I know everything about the plan" she said stiffly and placed herself under the spotlight.

She cleared her throat and shook her shoulders:

"For your information, I am alive. And I'm going to make sure you will have the most horrifying time you've ever had. S.T.O.R.M won't stop trying until you are found dead, and so…"

Jinja's voice was suddenly lost and her eyes burned. She could feel the pressure of her actions pushing her down harshly until she couldn't breathe. Terrifying pictures were haunting her mind.

-Charlemagne

-Trey

-The empty room

-The screen

-Dax and the soldier

-The blood on the tiles

The director, who thought she had forgotten her line whispered behind her: "And so am I"

"And so…"

And that was the part where Jinja emotionally collapsed. Her knees buckled and she started sobbing. Listening to her was heart-breaking.

"I can't do this" she muttered "I just can't…"

The filming crew sat around her and tried to make her feel better, but she told everyone to leave her alone. They informed Charlemagne about the situation and a group of soldiers moved her to her gray room.

Jinja crawled on the cold floor until she perched near a filthy rag and stared at the ceiling. This time she really screwed up. Dax would be hurt and it would be all her fault.


	7. The other side of the story

**A/N: Hey people **** I brought you the daily dose of angst you need for a creative and special Friday! Sorry lisa and EbonyIvory, I have no idea when the new episodes are airing in Australia :/ Oh and you're sisters? That's cool! I wish my sister watched Monsuno too **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing everyone, you're the best!**

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STORY

DAX'S POV

I was sitting around that blue room when four armed soldiers dragged me into an empty one and tied me up on a chair. A tall man came in and Charlemagne's voice was heard from the speakers. A TV showed Princess siting on a room as well and I knew she was watching me on her monitor.

The man first hit my face and then kicked my legs and stomach. The camera which was filming me, turned at the floor and the soldier dropped a bag of fake blood while shooting at nowhere with a shotgun.

Princess was staring at her screen with a lost look on her face and then screamed-not that she seemed to understand she did. At that moment, I realized that she probably thought that the blood was mine.

"It's fake! I'm alright!" I cried, but I knew she couldn't hear me; Commandant had probably stopped broadcasting.

The job they wanted me to do was done and now Princess would have to go through all this emotional war by herself.

NORMAL POV

Commandant Charlemagne was watching Jinja's forlorn condition from cameras she had put in her room.

She was now a nothing, a lost ship which was trying to find a harbor, a bird without wings. I simpler words; she was useless.

And on top of that, she was still unable to tame the Lowlander.

Her plan on the start was to emotionally hurt him by torturing his girlfriend-or whatever she was to him. But how would she achieve that when the girl couldn't even speak properly?

She thought that making her think Dax was badly hurt would just stop her constant insults. However, it turned out she was more shocked that someone expected her to be. Why would Jinja care about him anyway? He was just a cocky, witless jerk.

The blonde woman squeezed her brain for ideas but nothing could change Jinja's mind except she would turn into a whole different person.

"_A whole different person. That's it!" _she thought and pressed the red button on her desk.

"Code 35! Prepare the tracker jackers"


	8. Tracker Jackers

CHAPTER EIGHT: TRACKER JACKERS

A week passed by and Dax had lost any communication with the environment outside his room. A soldier brought him some food three times a day. Morning, Afternoon, Night. But today, he was late, and Dax could tell the difference between the hours.

He stood up and stretched his muscles. Some light was entering the room due to the half opened door. Wait-the door was half open!

Was it another trick of Charlemagne, or just an incredibly convenient fault? He hadn't got time to think, in any case he was free and that was what really mattered right then.

He was silently wandering in the massive building when he came across a room called "Special Area"

No one guarded it so he decided to take a quick look.

It was neat and squeaky clean- just like everything in S.T.O.R.M- but it had an unusual warmth; an unexplained familiar feeling. As he looked more carefully, he spotted a blue jacket and a pair of black leathered boots. He heard an angelic voice coming from the back.

"May I help you?"

Behind him was standing the person his eyes were starving to see, the voice that helped him recollect the pieces of himself when everything seemed to fall apart.

Behind him was standing Jinja.

"Princess" he mumbled in shock and stretched his arm to touch her beautiful auburn hair; just to make sure that what he saw wasn't an illusion. Unexpectedly, she shook his arm away and staved off.

"What are you doing? Who are you?"

Dax winked his eyes in disbelief "What do you mean? It's me, Dax"

"I'm sorry…Dax. But I think you are confusing me with someone else"

"Huh?"

"You didn't see THAT coming, did you?"

Dax glanced over his shoulder to see Commander Trey standing at the door with a victory grin on his face.

"What did you do to her?"

The black haired man ignored him and turned his attention to Jinja.

"Jinja, please go to the exercising area to train with the other soldiers"

She nodded and left the room as instructed.

" . . " Dax growled under his teeth

"Tracker jackers"

"Tracker what?"

"They are mutant wasps created by S.T.O.R.M. Only few people withstand their sting as it causes serious swelling and messes up with your mind"

"With 'messes up with your mind' you mean…?"

"Hallucinations, nausea, temporary schizophrenia. It affects the part of the brain where you have saved all your fears"

"And what does this have to do with Princess?"

"We used tracker jacker's poison to erase her memory"

"Y-you can't do this"

"You have no idea what can happen with a small operation from the greatest surgeons we've hired. We achieved to create a whole new life inside her imagination; or at least a small part of it. Your 'princess' believes her parents were killed on a plane crash and S.T.O.R.M decided to take care of her"

"Which means…"

"Which means that she doesn't remember you. All you are to her is a stranger from the Lowlands. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Dax was standing in shock in front of the Commander. Jinja couldn't remember him? It couldn't be real. He pushed Trey out of the way and started running in the hallways.

He reached the training center and saw her running along with some soldiers and beating them of course.

"Princess, wait up!" he cried and tried to keep up with her. Jinja sighed and looked at him.

"Look Dax, I don't know who you think I am but I'm not your 'princess'. I am Jinja" she offered her hand and Dax smiled at the fact that she still hated calling her Princess. However, he shook his head and refused her greeting.

"You ALREADY know-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a group of elites burst in the room and arrested him. Trey warded Jinja off and demanded to tell him everything about their conversation. Dax tried to listen to them but it was too low for him to hear.

He wished he had never left his room.

His love for her was killing him…


	9. Living from the start

CHAPTER NINE: LIVING FROM THE START

The first thing I saw one week ago was five doctors over my head. I knew neither who they were nor what they were doing. In fact I didn't even know who I was; just my name, Jinja.

"Who are you?" I asked them and a tall man with black hair told them to leave us alone

"Hello Jinja. I am Trey. Commander Trey to be precise"

"Where am I? Who am I?"

Trey sighed dramatically and sat next to me.

"Look, Jinja. Your parents were killed on a plane crash. We found you in the debris and decided to take care of you"

"You? You who?"

"We are a national organization which creates new medicine and provides the country excellent trained soldiers"

I tried to sit up but a horrible headache held me back.

"You had a badly injured skull. Our surgeons did their best but unfortunately we believe you lost an important part of your memory"

I nodded and felt the stiches on my temples "Not just an important part… The only thing I can remember is my name…"

I stayed in bed for the next two days until I was finally able to keep myself on my feet. Trey showed me a big area where I could spend my day by practicing with the soldiers and a hostel to sleep.

I had completed a week in S.T.O.R.M and my fitness was starting to improve significantly. I could run faster, climb higher and swim quicker than any elite.

I'm wondering if I am an athlete. Maybe I was going to a contest the day of the crash or maybe championships. What if I am famous? And people are worried about me? I could also be a normal girl who just catches it on fast. I have done IQ tests but the results aren't up yet.

The truth is I've been dreaming a lot of who I was before the accident; and neither Trey nor doctors could tell me that.

Anyway, I was sitting in my room when someone came in. It was a boy in my age; he was tall, muscular and had dark skin. From his appearance and bad boy-ish clothes, I could tell he was a Lowlander.

"May I help you?" I asked, a little bit too gently than I wanted. But, that guy seemed strong and something told me that my physical abilities wouldn't overcome his.

"Princess" he mumbled and stretched his arm towards me. I wanted to look brave so I pulled his hand away and stepped back.

"What are you doing? Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" he strangely said "It's me, Dax"

_Dax_. Why did that name seem so familiar to me?

I had seen dreams recently with pictures I believed that were from my old life. Four guys holding something like small light blue tubes and what I believed was my family.

I talked to Trey about my dreams but he ensured me they were creatures of my imagination. He explained to me that when someone can't remember anything about his life, his brain gets confused and makes up imaginary people and places. Something like a fake memory.

"I'm sorry…Dax. But I'm afraid you are confusing me with someone else"

"Huh?"

Then, Trey came at the door and told him something like "You weren't expecting that, did you?"

The Lowlander seemed pretty pissed of Trey so he told me to go exercise with the soldiers. I obeyed without saying a word and let my confusion disappear through training.

After a while, Dax followed me and called me 'Princess'. Again. Seriously now, who likes being called like that? Not me. But, he looked very confused and tired, and to be honest, he was quite attractive too.

"Look Dax, I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not your 'princess'. I am Jinja"

He smiled lightly for a moment and I thought he was going to apologize and introduce to me officially. Unlikely, he shook his head and seemed frustrated.

"You already know…"

Before he could finish, a bunch of soldiers came in and arrested him, including Trey.

"Jinja, what did he tell you?"

"Who?"

"The Lowlander, what did he tell you?"

"Nothing. Why are you arresting him?"

"He is dangerous. You have to leave immediately"

"Dangerous? He doesn't look bad. I mean, yeah he _does_ have that bad boy look but seems nice on the inside"

"Return to your room. I will explain it all to you there"

"I'm tired of hiding Trey!"

"I said go to your room"

"No! Not until you tell me who he is"

"Jinja I said something and you have to obey! Don't make this any harder"

I checked at Dax for a last time and headed in my dorm. In half an hour, Trey came in and sat beside me.

"I'll explain everything to you"

"Good. Now, what did Dax do?"

He looked at me in a serious look and protectively held my wrists.

"He killed your parents"


	10. Favor

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait but I've been giving school exams so I won't be able to spend so much time on :( I'll try to upload the finish chapter as soon as possible but I'll only post a new story after 17th of June :/ This chapter is for Lakota1172, I'm really sorry for your dog and I hope you feel better with this :)**

**Don't forget to review,**

**EvelinK**

CHAPTER TEN: FAVOR

"_He killed your parents"_

At the sound of these four words, an imaginative fog clouded Jinja's vision.

_She was strolling in her house when she heard a loud scream coming from the living room. It was her family, all of them being terrified under the threat of a shotgun. Then, a tremendous noise passed through her ears and she stayed still of what she was facing. _

_Her whole family was lying unconscious on the floor with a wound of a bullet on their chests. She hurried to help them but blood covered her palms and she was sure of one thing; they were now dead. She turned to face the monster that caused this dreadful picture and saw a tall boy with dread lock hair and dark skin. _

_She saw Dax._

At the same moment, she snapped out of it and saw Trey who was desperately trying to hide the mischievous smile which was forming on his lips.

"Trey, I saw Dax killing my parents with a shotgun. Was that another fake memory?"

He sighed and looked away.

"I'm sorry Jinja but I'm afraid that what you saw was true"

"But how? You told me that my parents were killed on a plane crash"

"You lost your memory because of the shock you had. I didn't want you to get through the same pain. I wanted to protect you. You understand, don't you?"

Jinja nodded and stood up. She drove her nails in her skin and closed her eyes, trying to hold the anger and hate she felt.

"Trey, I want you to do me a favor" she said calmly

"Whatever you want Jinja"

"I want to kill Dax"


	11. Small Sharp Knife

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**This is the ending chapter of Mind Games! Sorry for the long wait again but I give final exams and I am super busy! I get such a great feeling when I finish a multi-chapter story! Thanks so much for the reviews, the follows and the favorites, I really appreciate them all :3**

**But enough with the chit-chat, enjoy! **

CHAPTER ELEVEN: SMALL SHARP KNIFE

Trey smiled in satisfaction and please. He had no idea that this story would end up so good.

At first, S.T.O.R.M wanted to torture Dax, but decided to use Jinja instead. As this didn't work out, they followed the first plan, in hope that the Lowlander would give up and join them or at least leave Core Tech team once and for all.

But being killed by Jinja? This was just adding the cherry on the cake!

He agreed doing Jinja her 'favor' and talked with Charlemagne to arrange the date of death. She wanted to finish with him as soon as possible, so the murder would begin this evening.

Trey asked Jinja how she would like to kill Dax. With a special-nailed axe? With an electric-chair? Or maybe a last-technology fire-gun?

But her answer was simple. With just a small sharp knife.

After what seemed like ages, Dax was put in another big and empty white room. Jinja was waiting impatiently but got angry when she found out the soldiers would be inside with them too. This must be a moment only for them; she needed some privacy.

"Out" she stiffly ordered

"B…but Commandant Marshal Charlemagne said-" one soldier managed to mutter but was interrupted by Jinja

"I don't give a flying crag for Charlemagne! .OUT"

The elites obeyed; they knew far too well her skills and definitely didn't want half of their bones broken in a minute. When the door closed, she locked it. She had stolen the key earlier from them without noticing. Now, nothing could stop her.

Jinja walked in circles around Dax with slow and majestic steps. He gulped when he saw the knife she took out of her pocket.

"Any last words? If they're good I might let you go"

"Well, well, look at you… They turned you into a monster, didn't they?"

"You lost your chance. I asked for WORDS, you gave me SENTENCES. Two to be precise. And the monster isn't me, it's you"

"What are you talking 'bout? Even if you don't remember me, there's nothing you can say to prove I'm a bad guy"

"NOTHING I CAN SAY? YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! IN FRONT OF MY EYES!"

"Wha-? I never did such thing!"

"Then how can I remember it?"

"They have poisoned you! What you see is not real!"

Jinja was outrageous; she raised her knife in order to stab him but stopped just when it was ready to drive in his chest.

"Remember when we were trapped by Dom Pyro? Remember when you met me in the Lowlands? Remember your nickname, Princess?"

Something was stopping her from ripping him to pieces; an invisible power was holding her back. Her hand was trembling and her fingers were white by the force exerted.

Her face was blank and motionless. She walked near Dax, cut the rope in his hands and he stood up. However, he didn't do anything more, realizing Jinja's condition.

She fell on the floor feeling completely lost. Tears were burning her eyes for no reason and opposite pictures were appearing in her head. She couldn't tell the difference between fake and real...

Dax flinched when he suddenly heard her talking.

"We were on that abandoned hotel. You said that I didn't know many things about you. I challenged you to play coin toss and you told me why you wear dreads… You were different… You _are_ different…"

Jinja raised her head and looked deep into Dax's gaze. Her eyes had softened and were shining like topaz. The atmosphere was so intense that he shuddered.

She run to him and hugged him tight. She never wanted to leave him again, not for a single moment. S.T.O.R.M's poison couldn't affect her anymore.

"They threatened me with your life and then I thought they killed you…" she sobbed in his shoulder "I couldn't deal with it… I promised I would save you and I screwed up…"

"Don't worry Princess. We're both okay now…"

"I-I almost killed you…I'm sorry"

He lifted her chin so she could focus on him and gently put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Look at me. I've never seen such courage in anyone; and I've been around the globe. You risked your life for me and acted like a true hero. You're an angel and the best thing that has ever happened to me"

Jinja couldn't believe her ears. She would never think that Dax could have said such a sweet thing. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly, making her cheeks take a red color. But that kiss didn't last for a minute, since Trey and an elite team burst in the room.

Dax smiled at Jinja and stretched his arms:

"The last one getting to the building's exit is Bren"

She chuckled lightly and rubbed her hands

"Glad to have you back, Lowlander"

~THE END~


End file.
